An application server is a software engine that delivers applications to client computers or devices. An application server typically bundles middleware to enable applications to intercommunicate with dependent applications, like web servers, database management systems, and chart programs. Middleware is computer software that connects and integrates software components (“components”) or applications. Middleware is used most often to support complex, distributed applications.
Managing the components in an application server can be a complex task. Conventional techniques do not provide an efficient mechanism for managing the properties of a component. A system administrator may wish to modify a component at runtime to satisfy a specific service requirement. However, performing the modification can be cumbersome and the modification may not survive a restart of the application server.